Pirate Blood in Their Veins
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Ruth Swann, Jane Turner and Amelia Sparrow-Jones are all best friends, but have many problems. Meanwhile Elizabeth Swann and Jane are captured by pirates and it's going to take Will, jack Sparrow and Amelia and Ruth to save them. Eventual Jack/OFC, OFC/OMC Norrington/OFC; established Willabeth.
1. COTB: The Crossing to Port Royal

**Chapter 1 – The Crossing to Port Royal**

Two young girls were standing on the edge of a guard-rail. One was a young girl with curly blond hair and freckles. She had a soft shade of brown eyes and had worn a fancy blue dress. Not even a young woman, this girl was named Elizabeth Swann. She looked at her sister, who was two years younger than her. With her auburn hair and blue eyes, Ruth was singing to her heart's content as well as her sister. However, heavy hands were placed on their shoulders.

"Quiet, missy!" said Mr. Gibbs. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

"Mr. Gibbs!" said a man's voice. They looked to see Lieutenant Norrington was coming. "That will do!"

"She was singing about pirates." said Mr. Gibbs. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way," said Norrington.

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too… even two miniature ones." Gibbs walked away, but strict Lieutenant Norrington stood there.

"Ruth and I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth said. James offered her a smile.

"Think again, Miss Elizabeth," Norrington said. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop."

Both girls were confused. They didn't know how to respond to that. However, the sisters looked and saw that Mr. Gibbs was representing someone getting killed. Both of them gasped fiercely.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters." said Governor Weatherby Swann, the Swann sisters' father.

"My apologies, Governor Swann, answered Lieutenant Norrington. He then walked away, letting the girls' father take over talking to them.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating," Elizabeth confided to her father.

"Yes. That's what concerns me," Governor Swann said. "And while I love you, Elizabeth, think of how this influence is on your younger sister."

He looked down at Ruth, who was giving confused looks at her father. He then proceeded in walking away, leaving the Swann sisters alone. The girls' father walked away.

"I don't think he should worry, Lizzie," Ruth said.

"Why?" Elizabeth said.

"Because, we won't' become pirates. We'll become ladies in high society, we'll...

However, Ruth didn't finish. She was looking inside the water and saw a parasol floating. Then, in the middle of the ocean, both a boy and a girl were floating in the ocean.

"Elizabeth!" Ruth yelled. Her sister looked down. They turned to their father and Captain Norrington.

"Look! A boy and a girl! There's a boy and girl in the water!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Man and woman overboard!" shouted Norrington. The men moved to rescue the boy and the girl in the water. The boy and the girl were lifted into the ship's haul. It took them at least seven tries to get the children up on board. There was smoke rising. Gibbs saw the burning ship. The men looked and saw the ship in flames.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Gibbs muttered.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann asked.

"It's most likely the powder magazine." Norrington answered. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates," Mr. Gibbs said.

"There's no proof of that, Mr. Gibbs," Governor Swann said. "It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately!" Norrington yelled. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." He ran into the captain's cabins. They watched as the boy and the girl were put on their ship and lied down on the ship's deck. Governor Swann lowered himself down towards his daughters.

"Elizabeth, Ruth, I want you to accompany the boy and the girl. They'll be in your charge. Take care of them." Elizabeth and her sister nodded and walked to where they were at. The boy and girl woke up scared.

"Shh, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Ruth comforted the girl and the boy. "I'm Ruth Swann, and this is my sister, Elizabeth." She pointed at Lizzie.

" W-W-Will Turner," Will said. "Where's my sister?"

"I-I'm right h-h-here," Jane said and cuddled into her brother. "I'm his twin sister, J-J-jane," shivered the girl.

"We're going to look after you, Will and Jane." the girls said. With that, Will fell back asleep as did his sister, but not before Jane snuggled in closer to her brother. Elizabeth looked further into Will's shirt and clutched onto it.

"Ruth, look," Elizabeth said. Ruth came closer and looked at the pirate medallion.

"He's a pirate!" Ruth said excitedly. However, she looked at Jane. "Wait, does that mean she's a pirate too?"

Elizabeth nodded. She was still looking at the medallion in her hands.

"They'll kill them if they find out," Ruth said. That was when Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Of course, they would kill them. They would kill anyone who was a pirate, or had the blood of a pirate.

"Has he said anything?" said a voice. Elizabeth quickly hid the medallion behind her back with her sister at her side.

"His name is William Turner and his sister's name is Jane," Elizabeth answered.

"That's all we found out," Ruth added. Norrington nodded and then looked down at the unconscious boy and girl. "Take them below

The sailors moved the boy and the girl down the deck as the Swann sisters stayed where they were at. Elizabeth and Ruth looked at each other. They were looking at the medallion.

"Elizabeth promise me as soon as we get to Port Royal, you throw that thing into the ocean, far away from here," Ruth said to her older sister. Elizabeth looked at her ten-year-old sister and nodded.

"Don't worry, I will," Elizabeth said. Both girls looked up and in the distance, saw a ship with black sails float into the mist.


	2. COTB: Eight Years Later

**Chapter 2: Eight years later…**

Ruth slept in very well and slept into the night with no nightmares. She woke up seemingly late at night or early in the morning. Last night she had the dream of her meeting her best friend, Jane. She remembered the night they travelled and saw the Black Pearl, and the way they had rescued Will and Jane. Ruth got up and opened the curtains to reveal that it was early in the morning. She heard a knock at the door. In came Jane with her breakfast.

"Morning Ruth," Jane said. Jane Turner was a young brunet lass with brown eyes. She mostly wore her hair in a bun or a ponytail. This time it was up. Jane and Will may have not looked like brother and sister, but it was mostly because Jane looked like her mother and Will looked like their father. Jane and Ruth were practically the same age, with Jane being two years older than her. The first time they met Jane had called her "Miss Swann", but Ruth insisted the maid called her by her first name. Today was actually Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony Ruth didn't want to go in, but she had to do it for a friend. After breakfast, Jane would change Ruth into her pale green dress. First, Jane put on the corset, tightening it too fast. Ruth grunted, remembering the first time her uncle made her wear one.

"Jane, too tight, too tight," Ruth told her.

"Sorry," Jane said. She quickly moved and loosened her corset. They heard a knock.

"Ruth, are you decent?" Swann asked. Ruth looked at Jane who quickly put the green dress over her head.

Yes, Father," Ruth replied. Governor Swann came into her room.

"Well, at least one of you is awake," Governor. Swann said.

"What, Elizabeth's not up yet?" she asked.

"No, she's not, which I am surprised to see you awake," said Swann. "You and Elizabeth usually take a while to get up."

"I was up at six o'clock, and Jane was here to wake me up," Ruth answered. "Didn't you, Jane?"

"Actually it was near seven, but six is close enough, " Jane said. "Governor Swann." She went back to work.

"Jane," answered Ruth's father. He looked at Ruth. "How do you like the dress I bought you."

"Wait you bought this?" Ruth asked with a smile. "Why?"

"Can't I just dote on my youngest daughter?" Said Mr. Swann.

"Yes, you can. Do you know if Elizabeth is awake or not?" she inquired.

"No, but I am going there anyways," Weatherby tells her. "I will see you within an hour?"

Ruth nodded before her father closed the door and she sighed in relief. She just hoped nothing would go wrong ant that Elizabeth had thrown the medallion into the ocean like she promised.

 **Line division**

Elizabeth Swann woke up late in the morning from the dream she had of meeting Will all those years ago. She got up from her bed and went over to the dresser, picking up the Aztec gold coin. No one knew she had it, not even her little sister, Ruth. She looked at it before hearing a sound in the background. TI was the door.

"Elizabeth, are you decent?" her father inquired. She quickly put away her necklace. After answering, he came in with the other servants coming in.

" Still abed at this hour?" asked Governor Swann. The maids went over opening the curtains, showing the bright sunny day. Elizabeth was blinded by it but smiled genuinely. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you. He held pout a box for Elizabeth who went over and looked at the white dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth said. She put the dress in front of her. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Governor Swann asked. Elizabeth shot her father a knowing look. "Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

Elizabeth went behind the dresser where the servants were dressing her not to kindly

"The ceremony?" Elizabeth asked the servants dressed her.

"Captain Norrington 's promotion ceremony." He said then quickly corrected himself. "Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become! A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She really wasn't the type for James, seeing her love was for Will. She couldn't say that now, could she.

"Elizabeth? How's it coming?" Swann asked her.

"It's difficult to say.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe."

A servant came into the room and said, "Milord, you have a visitor."

 **Line division**

Ruth came down the steps followed by Jane. They stopped when they saw Will standing there. He was taking the side of a candle and accidentally broke it off. While no one was looking, he threw it back to where no one would find it. Ruth and Jane both pretended that neither of them saw that.

"Hello Will," Ruth said. Mr. Turner looked at Ruth and Jane coming along.

"Miss Swann, Jane," Down came Governor Swann.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again." said Governor Swann.

"Good day, sir. I have your order," Will said, showing the governor his sword that he made. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may. " He moved forward balancing the sword. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Swann took the sword.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this," Governor said. "Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," Will said. They sheathed the sword.

Ruth took the sword and looked at it.

"Very impressive, Will," she replied and handed it back to him. Both friends gave a smile.

"Elizabeth..." Ruth said seeing her cousin coming down the steps. "You look, well, great.

"Thanks, Rue," Elizabeth said. She looked over seeing Will. "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Will asked confused.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" Governor started, but Elizabeth and him were ignoring the governor.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth explained.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will asked her.

" Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth asked him, looking at him curiously.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Will answered her. Ruth looked in between them, looking a bit uncomfortable by this.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going.:' Swann said. He gave Ruth and Elizabeth their parcels.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said coldly. "Come on, Ruth." Ruth just gave them a shrug before following Elizabeth out the door as they followed governor Swann and the Turner siblings came out of the house, watching Miss Swann and Miss Swann leave.

"Good day," Will said while whispering, "Elizabeth."

Jane came towards him.

"Smooth, Romeo," Jane said as soon as the Swanns were gone. "Why don't you just call her by her first name. Work's between me and Ruth."

"Because, Jane, it is not proper to refer to a lady by their first name."

"YOU call me by MY first name, should I remind you," Jane said.

"I mean high classy ladies, " Will explained. "You're the mediocre type. And my sister. "

"Oh, is that so?" Jane asked.

"Jane, I mean..." Will said to his little sister.

"I know what you mean, brother," Jane said. "Now, I have chores to do See you at home?"

"Sure, whatever," Will said. He left the mansion, leaving Jane alone to tend to her chores.

 **Line division**

Jack Sparrow acted as if he were on top of the world, riding the dingy he had somehow acquired. He made his way to Port Royal, walking away from them. The harbormaster saw what Sparrow was doing and stopped him.

"What – hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock," said the harbor master to captain Jack Sparrow. However, the ship was already sunken in the water. "And I shall need to know your name."

"What d'ye say to three shillings…" Sparrow drops the three coins onto his book, "and we forget the name?"

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," said the harbormaster. He just walked away as if nothing happened. Jack meanwhile looked at the master, who was not looking at Sparrow at all as he slipped a coin or two.


	3. COTB: The Trouble with Siblings

**Chapter 3 - The Trouble with Siblings**

Twenty-three-year-old Amelia Jones walked down the docks, hoping to meet with Mullroy and Murtogg. They usually were her friends, despite the fact that they weren't very bright and often argued a lot.

"Miss Jones, shouldn't ya be up there with Miss Swann and Miss Perry?" Murtogg said.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be up there, ma'am," said Mullroy.

"Nope," Mia said. "Too boring, not enough action."

She walked passed them a bit, looking at the ships when Mia looked and saw someone that was recognizable. She looked more closely and the picture was coming closer. She was scared out of her mind once she realized who it was, her no-good, troublesome brother

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg said.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," Jack said. he went to walk, but Mullroy and Murtogg blocked the way. Jack had a plan in his mind. "Apparently, there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," Murtogg answered.

"What about her?" Jack asked, pointing at Mia. She gave her brother a dagger look.

"Miss Jones is the exception!" one of the guards shouted.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a ship like that," he pointed at the ship from behind the Dauntless, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed," Murtogg answered

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl."

"Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor," Mullroy said.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg stated.

"No, no it's not." Mullroy argued.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?

The two men continued arguing and Mia watched as Jack went onto the ship. However, he stopped when Mia stopped him from going further by putting her hand on his arm.

"Jack," Mia said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You'll find out soon enough, lassie," Jack said. He usually visited Mia every three months, making sure she was alright and that no one hurt her. Their father rarely saw Mia, and tried to make it whenever he could. The way Jack was like her father made her happy. Mia's mother had married Jack's father about when he was twenty years old. Together, Captain Teague and However, this visit was a bit suspicious.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails," said Murtogg.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor" He looked and saw Jack was gone and only Mia was standing. She pointed behind them and they saw that Sparrow was at the wheel. They pointed their cutlasses at them.

"Hey! You! Get away from there." Murtogg said.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Mullroy said.

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat." He corrected himself. "Ship."

"What's your name?" Murtogg demanded.

"Smith." Jack lied. "Or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" he asked, emphasizing.

"Yeah. and no lies," Murtogg added. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasel black guts out!" Jack said and as he approached them, they pointed their cutlasses out higher.

"I said no lies!" Murtogg said.

"I think he's telling the truth," Mullroy said. Murtogg rolled his eyes and still wouldn't keep his eyes of the Sparrow siblings.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg snapped.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack said.

 **Line division**

Ruth and Elizabeth stood there watching as Norrington walked up the steps and accepted his gun and becoming now Captain Norrington to Commodore Norrington. Both girls liked James, but in different ways. Ruth liked him because he was her friend and Elizabeth well, she didn't love Norrington, but a mutual close friend. Ruth later found her friend Sarah Perry and was talking to each other, laughing off their heads and talking about other girl stuffs after Norrington was promoted.

"Ruth, this is Arthur Perry, my brother," Sarah said. Ruth realized her friend was trying to set her up with Arthur.

"It's nice to meet, you, Miss Swann," Arthur said. He kissed Ruth's hand. She looked down at the young man. Ruth smiled genuinely.

"Uh, Sarah, could I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"But I—" Sarah said before Ruth dragged her away.

"I know what you're trying to do," Ruth said.

"You do?" Sarah said.

"You, Mia, and Jane have been talking about me finding a male companion, and that's exactly what you're doing," Ruth said. "I hope you're not trying to match me up with your cousin."

"No I'm not."

"Because it seems like you are."

"Well, I'm not. You're one of my friends, why would I want you to be with my cousin?"

Ruth raised an eye brow, not sure what to say.

"Commodore Norrington," Ruth said, looking at him.

"Miss Swann," James told her. "Could I talk to you, you know, alone?"

"Uh, of course," Ruth said. Sarah looked at Ruth, nodding before walking away.

"I've got somewhere else to go," Sarah said. "Miss Swann, Mr. Norrington." She walked away. "What's wrong, James. You look like you're swimming in the Caribbean Sea"

"You see, Ruth, I'm nervous," James said. "I want to ask your sister something and I'm not sure how to put it."

Ruth knew Norrington was in love with Elizabeth, preparing to talk to her about marriage proposal. However, it wouldn't be very nice. Elizabeth was in love with Will and Amelia was in love with James. Things just didn't work out like they always did.

"Well, I think you should go for it," Ruth said, and then she realized what she just said. She was about to tell James to forget about it.

"She's a fine woman, Ruth," James Norrington said. "Just like you. As compliment to a friend."

"James...this corset..." Ruth gasped for air. "Can't...breathe..."

"I know, I'm nervous too," Norrington said. However, Ruth fell forward into the water.

"Ruth?" Norrington said and then he looked. "RUTH!"

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked the man intending to talk to her.

"Miss Swann fell into the ocean," Norrington answered. Quickly, Elizabeth took off her dress and corset and dived into the water. Norrington yelled, and was about to dive in after both of them, but Gillette stopped him from going forward. She was foolish to do that as both girls fell into the water. Once Elizabeth landed, the medallion sent out a wave into the ocean as Elizabeth tried to guide her. However, fainted as well as her sister.


	4. COTB: He's A Pirate

**Chapter 4: He's a Pirate!**

Back on the lower parts, the group froze when they heard the sound of two splashes, both separate minutes. Mia noticed it.

"Oh my god! Elizabeth and Ruth!" Mia shouted. Jack looked at her.

"Will you be saving them then?" Jack asked the men.

"I can't swim," Mullroy said.

Jack looked at them.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are," he said sarcastically. He gave Mia his compass. "Hold onto that, little lady." She held onto it like her brother told her. Then he gave his pistol and hat to the next man. "Do not lose these."

He dived in the water after Ruth and Elizabeth. He made his way to the Swann sisters. At that moment, the skies grew dark, the winds were howling, and the seas were going uneasy as soon as the medallion had hit the ocean.

"What the hell was that?" Mia said, holding onto her brother's compass. He grabbed Elizabeth first and then swam towards Ruth, who was more unconscious than Ruth was. Elizabeth coughed when she had come on land. Murtogg and Mullroy were helping her up onto the deck.

"Elizabeth, you're alright!" Mia said She went forward and hugged her Elizabeth looked at Mia and gave a smile.

"Oh no, Ruth!" Elizabeth said. Jack came up and she saw that Sparrow was carrying her bridal style before he gently placed her down gently on the ground.

"She's not breathing!" Elizabeth said. She was holding on tight to Ruth.

Move, Miss," Jack said and pushed her out of the way. He then took off Ruth's corset and watched as she started coughing up water and collapsed back on the ground.

"Never would've thought of that," Mullroy said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack answered.

"Thank you, for saving my sister," Elizabeth said. She went forward and hugged her soaking wet sister. Then suddenly, he saw a gold glint come down. He looked at the necklace and stared at it.

"Where did you get that?" Jack Sparrow asked Elizabeth. Suddenly there was a gun to his face.

"On your feet!" Norrington shouted, and Jack quickly got up.

"Elizabeth, Ruth," Weatherby said as soon as he saw his daughters. He took off his coat and put it around Elizabeth. Amelia took off her own coat and placed it around Ruth. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," she responded.

"Miss Jones, did you help rescue them? he asked.

She shook her head. Suddenly, Swann saw Murtogg holding Ruth's corset. He was giving him cold stares for holding his daughter's one thing that helped her hold her dress together. Then the guard pointed at Mia's brother. Swann was outraged and had Ruth and Elizabeth with a protective grasp.

"Shoot him!" said Governor Swann.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill our rescuer?" Ruth asked.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington said. He went to shake Jack's hand but took the sleeve down and showed his branded "P" on it. Mia remembered the story. Beckett planted him with the P after refusing to use slaves as cargo. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." Governor Swann demanded.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington demanded. He looked and saw the sparrow tattoo flying. "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack demanded.

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain?" Norrington asked.

"James, please don't..." Mia said. While she was friends with Norrington, she had a soft spot for him. She loved him, and she would always will.

"I'm in the market as it were," Jack answered.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." he gave the hat and the gun.

"No additional shots nor powder," Norrington said. He unsheathed Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack said proudly.

"Actually, he is the best pirate I've ever heard of," Mia said proudly. She held her brother's compass and hid it in her bag. Commodore Norrington was putting irons on her brother's wrists.

"Amelia, when I tell you to stay out of it, you stay out of it," Norrington told her. Mia quieted herself and backed away.

"James, I really must protest!" Ruth cried. She blocked them from Jack. "Pirate or not this man saved mine and my sister's life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, Ruth," James said.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack added.

"Indeed." Norrington claimed.

"Finally." Sparrow said.

Ruth suddenly found Jack, putting his chains around her neck. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Commodore Norrington put his hands up to stop the men from shooting Sparrow, holding his would-be fiancée's sister hostage.

"No, don't shoot!" Ruth's father cried.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat," Jack demanded of them. Ruth was growling behind her teeth. Jack pointed the pistol at Ruth's head.

"Ruth, it is Ruth, isn't it?" he asked her.

"It's Miss Swann to you!" Ruth hissed.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," Jack said. ""Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind. " Ruth stared at him before taking the things from Norrington and put his hat on Jack and then his belt.

"Easy on the goods, darling." Jack said.

"You're despicable." Ruth snapped

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." He turned her around and pointed the pistol back on her. "Gentlemen, m'ladies," he told Ruth, who gave him a glare. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He threw Ruth over to her father.

" Now, will you shoot him?" Governor Swann shouted.

Ruth looked up and saw Sparrow swing around and around. He was very charming, she had to agree with that. And Jack was a very handsome man. She was so amazed by his valiant escape. What a pirate, she thought. Maybe one of the best pirates she has ever seen. However, her thoughts were broken when she heard Norrington say to Gillette, "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

"As for you, Amelia, meet me my office in precisely one hour," Norrington said. He turned away and went to join the others.

"Amelia, what were you thinking being around a pirate like Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked her.

Amelia didn't say anything to Elizabeth. She just silently looked down and then at Mullroy and Murtogg. She thought to herself. Hey, it's not my fault he' s an idiot. Mia just walked away. She couldn't tell her that he was her brother. Not yet anyway. Who knows where everything would end up.


	5. COTB: Will vs Jack vs Jane

**Chapter 5: Will vs. Jack vs. Jane**

Jack hid himself well behind a statue. When the soldiers continued to look for him, Jack quickly made a run into Mr. Brown's Blacksmithing Shop. He didn't see anyone. However, he stopped when he saw Mr. Brown there. He woke him up several times, but it was obvious that Brown would remain asleep. Jack later tried everything to get rid of the irons that were around his wrists. Not even using the hammer would break them out. He was led to no other option. He took the end of a red-hot metal rod and burned the backside of the donkey. She was freaked out and ran around. With that, Jack took the chains and let them be broken by the wheel. He stopped when he heard the sound of someone coming and hurriedly hid

Will entered and saw that the poor donkey was spinning around. He went to her and calmed the poor mule down. He saw that his mentor had not moved a spot, holding a bottle of ale in his hand.

"Right where I left you." Will said. Then he saw his hammer not in the same place. "Not where I left you. He went to touch the hat and pistol that were at the side. He went to touch it, but Jack's sword came up to him. Will looked up to see the Pirate Captain standing there.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Will said.

Jack looked into the boy. He looked as if he had seen him somewhere before.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will answered.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" Jack made his way to leave, but Will's sword got in the way. Jack took out his own before Will could strike him down. "Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Ruth Swann," Will said.

"Only a little." Jack answered. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here; very good."" Jack took each step, but none of the floor boards will go up. "Now I step again. Ta." Jack went to leave again, but Will's sword got in the way. Jack took it out, or rather, he tried to, but nothing was working.

"That is a wonderful trick…" Jack said. "Except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

Will was the smart man and took out the sword. Both men continued fighting.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked.

"I do! And I practice with them… three hours a day!" Will answered.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will shouted. "And the only girl I need in my life is my sister!" Will said as the men continued their sword fighting. A door from behind opened. They weren't looking. Jane had been coming to get her brother her lunch. Most of the time, when her mistress and best friend weren't at the house, she would go and bring Will his lunch. She had her hair in a bun right now.

"Will, I brought you your..." Jane started. However, when she got inside she saw her brother and a man fighting. She looked closely and saw he was going to hurt Will. She threw down the food without a second thought and took up a sword.

"Jane, look out!" Will said. She looked and took up her sword to fight off Jack.

"Well, lookie, here, A bonnie lass," he said with a smile.

"I'm not a Bonnie! I'm a Jane!" she shouted. She went forward and started attacking him. They continued on with the duel themselves. Jane was moving quite fast.

"You know, Miss Jane, I got to say you're an excellent sword-fighter."

"Yeah, because I've got a brother who taught me how to fight in the first place. Jack quickly disarmed her. She was scared.

"You cheated!" Jane shouted. Will came forward to fight to help his sister, but Jack overpowered the brother as well as the sister.

"Pirate!" Jack said. Then he heard the men who were chasing him. Jack took out his pistol. "Move away."

"No" Will and Jane said.

"Please move." Jack begged.

"No!" Will and Jane repeated.

"We cannot just step aside and let you escape," Will said.

"This shot is not meant for you," Jack said. Will and Jane gave him confused looks as Jack readied to shoot. However, at that moment, Jack felt something hard hit him on the head and he fell unconscious. The reason was because Mr. Brown had woken up from his sleep and had knocked the poor man out. The soldiers came inside pointing their guns at Jack.

"I think that he is knocked out good, sirs," Jane said.

"Well, it should be there, shouldn't it be, Miss Turner. What if he's faking?" asked Norrington. jane did not like the man. She didn't even understand why Amelia had a secret girl crush on him. He was in love with Elizabeth, which also freaked her out.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington said to Mr. Brown. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." he said drunk.

Will and Jane looked at each other, with both of them shrugging.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped," James said, exaggerating on the 'escape.' "Take him away."

 **Line division**

Jack Sparrow woke up a few hours later, to find himself locked in the dungeons. He got tired every time when the prisoners would try to get the dog to go over there. He sighed.

"You can keep doing that forever," Jack said. It was as if he had been here a thousand times before. "The dog is never going to move."

The prisoners looked at Jack.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," said one of the prisoners and looked back outside.

Jack wanted to know about Amelia. He just hoped Mia wasn't getting herself into trouble this time. He couldn't have been any more wrong.

Amelia was sitting in Norrington's office, holding onto her brother's compass. He slammed the door as he walked in.

"Miss Jones, would you mind telling me why you were down in the docks with criminal Jack Sparrow?" he asked her.

"Look, it was because I didn't know he was a pirate," Mia said. "And I hadn't seen him in two months since his last visit."

"Amelia," Norrington said. "No, Mia, I will let this slide, for your sake and mine. But, you do another stupid stunt again, I will lock you up in your room myself. Is that clear?"

She nodded.

"Go on," said the Commodore. She walked out in fear and then past Governor Swann and straight to the cells to where her brother was at. Hopefully it would be quick.

Line division.

"There you go, Miss." said Estrella. She was one of Elizabeth's maids and, sometimes, her trusted confident, besides her own sister.

"It was a difficult day for you and Miss Ruth, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit," Elizabeth said. "I wasn't entirely prepared for my sister to be held captive by a pirate.

"Well, I meant your sister being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying."

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." said Elizabeth.

"But the Commodore was going to propose to you," said Estrella. "Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match," Elizabeth answered. "He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well, that Will Turner," said Estrella. "He's a fine man, too."

"That is too bold."

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place."

Estrella bowed her head and walked out of the room leaving Elizabeth in her thoughts.

 **Line division**

Ruth and Jane sat alone in her room. Well, it was Ruth who was laying there. Her father had Jane check up on her at least five times. Will had told Jane that Ruth needed her more than he needed her. They were both eating in silence, but Ruth broke the silence.

"Did you honestly fight Jack Sparrow?" Ruth asked.

'Yes, and it was the best duel I have ever done in my entire life," she said. "Well it's the only time I've been in an actual duel. He was the one that threatened you, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but, okay, this may sound strange Jane, but he looked very attractive in my opinion. One of the best pirates I had ever seen."

Jane nodded and laughed a bit.

"I don't know, but my mother once told me stories of the infamous Jack Sparrow." Jane said. "It was as if they were old friends. It's probably just nothing. "

"Right," Ruth said. Another silence.

"Have you seen Mia anywhere?" Jane asked. Usually, at this time, Mia snuck in to be with her friends.

"I only saw her at the docks earlier today," Ruth said. "And the way Sparrow and Mia were talking, looking at each other, was like they were more than friends, more than lovers. Do you think she's hiding something from us? You know her connection with Sparrow."

"Oh, come on, Rue," Jane said. "We're like her best friends. We say everything to each other."

"You're probably right," Ruth said. She snuggled further back into her blankets. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Jane said. She went over to the lamp and turned the lights out. She then proceeded in taking her own over-dress off and going on the small couch she usually slept on, waiting for the long night ahead.


	6. COTB: Attack on Port Royal

**Chapter 6: Attack on Port Royal**

However, the girls were far from right to the peaceful night. In Mr. Brown's William Turner worked hard, still thinking of the pirate he encountered. There just was something vaguely familiar with him. However, the pirate seemed to know who he was too. Meanwhile, at Fort Charles, the governor and Commodore Norrington both were outside, both taking notice to the terrible weather. However, it was quite silent in the night.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Governor Swann asked her.

"No, she hasn't." Norrington answered.

"Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Bleak. Very bleak."

Suddenly there was the sound of cannon fire, and Norrington had gone dark.

"What's that?" Governor Swann asked.

"Cannon fire!" Norrington shouted. Without a second thought, he pinned Governor Swann down as the cannon fired at them. "Return fire!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the jail cells, Jack and Mia were looking at each other when they heard cannon fires.

"Mia, I know those guns," Jack said. He walked to the small window.

"So do I. Can you see outside?" she asked. Jack nodded to his sister.

"It's _the Pearl_ ," Jack answered.

Mia froze.

"The _Black Pearl_?" said the old prisoner. Jack and Mia looked at him. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"Really, no survivors?" Jack said.

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Mia said sarcastically.

Jane and Ruth woke up at the start of the sound of bombs going off. She hurriedly got up from her bed and ran to the bedroom window. There was fire and smoke and all the fire set ablaze at Port Royal. Jane looked and noticed a familiar black ship that had attacked the boat she and her brother were on.

"They've found me again," Jane muttered. Ruth gave her friend a look but didn't take time to ponder on it.

"Come on," Ruth said. She grabbed onto Jane's hand and began walking out of her room. The girls hurriedly ran out the door and towards Elizabeth's room. With the other Miss Swann, she had also seen the damage the ship had done. She just couldn't take it anymore. Elizabeth's top priority was to get her little sister and Miss Turner out of the room. They bumped into each other and fell on the ground.

"Elizabeth," said Ruth and hugged her. They got up and went to solve this problem. The young women raced down the hallway and watched as the butler went to the door.

"Don't!" Elizabeth, Jane and Ruth yelled, but it was too late. The butler opened the door and was shot by Pintel as he and the crew swarmed into the house. They looked to see the women, but they fled to a room, where Estrella pushed them inside.

"Miss Swanns, they've come to kidnap you." Estrella said, looking at Ruth and Elizabeth

"What?" the two sisters said.

"You're the Governor's daughters," Estrella reasoned.

"That's enough for us," Ruth said.

"They haven't seen you," Elizabeth instructed the maids. "Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort."

With her chance, Elizabeth, Ruth and Jane knocked the men out with a nearby frying pan. With their chance, they ran out the door.

However, unknown to them, Pintel and Ragetti regained their consciousness. Ragetti followed Pintel as they chased them. They continued running and running until they

found their hiding spot. Pintel and Ragetti ran by them fast. However, the girls hid as they ran by. Jane figured out something: one of them goes for help while the

other two keep going. However, she stopped to think. Two of them go for help and one continued to let the pirates follow him.

She decided Ruth and Elizabeth should continue and she went for help.

"Wait," Jane said, grabbing onto her friends' arms. "One of us will flee for help, while the other two distract those men. The person who goes for help, has to be the fastest runner of the three of us."

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other and then at Ruth.

"No," Ruth protested.

"Rue, it must be you," Elizabeth said. "You're faster than the both of us. You must go."

"No, I don't want to leave you guys," Ruth begged. Elizabeth quickly hugged her younger sister and quickly pushed her to the door.

"Ruth, there's no time!" Elizabeth said. "You have to go. We'll distract them. "

Ruth didn't want to run. She wanted to help her sister and friend, but the girls couldn't do anything else. Ruth walked away, prying her hand away from her sister. Ruth looked at her sister and friend one last time before going out the next exit as Jane and Elizabeth continued to make their escape. Pintel and Ragetti ignored Ruth's route and went down the hallway Jane and Elizabeth went.

"We know you're here, poppet." the rogue pirate said. "Come out and we promise we won't hurt you."

Jane shook her head to Elizabeth. He wanted to hurt them. The young woman knew not to ever trust a pirate. The fat one continued speaking.

"We will find you, poppet ... You've got something of ours, and it calls to us!"

Jane looked at Elizabeth confused. However, the young Miss Swann knew what gold the men were talking about. The same one that Elizabeth took off Will's neck and kept secret from both Turner siblings.

"The gold calls to us."

Elizabeth registers that - she looks down at the medallion she still wears. The gold glints in the thin line of light that spills through the crack between the doors – - and then the light is gone. Elizabeth looks up –- Pintel's eye is visible in the crack between the doors. "Hello, poppet. " Pintel said.

Pintel yanks open the doors of the china closet, revealing Elizabeth. He looked next to her, seeing Jane standing there.

"Or, Poppets, we should say," said Pintel, looking at Jane. Elizabeth quickly pushed her friend behind her, shielding Jane. protectively.

"Parley!" Elizabeth and Jane shouted.

"What?" Pintel said, not believing his ears.

"We invoke the right of parley! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your Captain!" Jane explained.

"I know the code," said Pintel.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," said Elizabeth.

"To blazes with the code!" Said Ragetti.

"They want to be taken to the Captain, and they'll go without a fuss." Pintel said. Jane and Elizabeth nodded.

"We must honor the code." Pintel said.


	7. COTB: Aboard the Black Pearl

**Chapter 7: The** _ **Black Pearl**_

The prisoners on the other side of the cell were able to escape. It wasn't enough for Jack to escape and make his way out to freedom. The one that Jack bonded with the most stayed behind for a short while.

"My sympathies, friends," the ex-prisoner said. "You've no manner of luck at all."

He and the other convicts escaped through the whole in the side of the building. Jack and Mia were the only ones who remained. She tried beating down the cell doors, but no matter how many times Mia beat down on the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Mia, it's no use!" Jack said. He picked up a bone, "but this is."

He stuck out the bone and the prisoner dog with the keys came walking by where he saw Jack was trying to bribe his way out of this.

"Come on, doggy." He said, and the dog came near them. "It's just you and me and my baby sister now. It's you and ol' Jack and Mia. Come on. Come on, good boy." The dog came a bit closer to him. "That a good boy, come on!"

The dog moved closer, but he stayed a distance. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

He ran away when he heard more pirates coming. Mia was wishing she was in a cell with her brother, so that way they wouldn't dare to touch her.

"This ain't the armory," said a pirate named Twigg.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow," Koehler said.

Twigg spat in the Sparrow Siblings' direction.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island," Twigg said, "shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

Amelia backed away from them, in the corner where her brother's cell was at. They were looking at her.

"And who is this, his girlfriend?" Koehler said. Never had she been so scared before in her entire life. She didn't even want to say her name.

"Hey, does she look familiar to you?" Twigg said. Mia was backing as far away as she could.

"Yes, I think she does," Koehler said.

"Gents, why don't you leave that bonny lass alone. She doesn't want to be disturbed by you for long," Jack said. the men looked away from her and looked at Sparrow.

"And, worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler grabbed the front of Jack's neck.

"No, don't hurt him!" Amelia cried, but Twigg held her back so rough that she couldn't move anywhere.

"So, there is a curse," Jack said. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," Koehler said. Twigg released Mia and Koehler released Jack's throat.

"See you later pretty face," said the Twigg master. He looked at her with a frightful smile, which was something that made her feel absolutely repulsed by their appearance.

"That's very interesting." Jack muttered and then he looked at Mia.

"Were those them? The men who mutinied you?" Mia asked.

"Yes, and because of Barbossa, my former first Mate, we have no family ship. No ships for you and that Norrington fellow to have little guppies to roam around the deck."

Mia looked at him indifferently.

"Oh, don't deny it, sis. You know what I am talking about. I see the way you look at him every time he comes over to you."

"Wait, you were the man that went disguised?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I was making sure he wouldn't make a move on you."

Mia shook her head. Ever since seeing her for the first time, Jack was always protective over Mia. Ever since liking a man since she was twelve, Jack would always make sure to watch over her. She didn't even think that he would go a little bit too far. She was twenty-four for goodness sake and didn't need an older brother looking after her. And then she looked at Jack.

However, she had to think of a way to save her brother from being killed. Jack had also been the father figure in her life. There was no way she was going to stand by and watch her half-brother die. She wouldn't let it happen, not for one second in her life. Knowing the damage that the Pirates had caused it would take them forever to repair the damage done to kill her brother. There was only one thing she could do: go to Tortuga and get some of her friends to help her.

"Don't worry, Jack, I will get you out of this thing, no matter what it takes!" Mia said. She got up and she went to leave.

"And where do you propose you're going, young missy?" he asked.

She looked at her brother and said. "Well, where else would you get a crew to help you with a situation like this?"

She then left the room, leaving her brother in her thoughts. Jack knew where she was going to go, but hopefully, she would make it back before something terrible had happened.

* * *

However, something bad did happen. Jane and Elizabeth were hauled a longboat and dragged off to the _Black Pear_ l. They both uneasily entered the ship. No one was looking at any of them.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives," commented the Bo' sun. He was looking at Jane and Elizabeth.

"They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," Pintel answered.

"We are here to negotiate–" Elizabeth began explaining. However, she was slapped by the Bo'sun.

"Elizabeth!" Jane said, but the Bo'sun threatened to slap her.

"You will both speak when spoken to," the Bo'sun said. He went to slap her, but a hand upon the Bo'Sun's wrist stopped him from slapping Jane.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," said the captain that Jane assumed was Barbossa.

"Aye, sir," Bo'sun said.

"My apologies, Misses," Barbossa apologized to Jane and Elizabeth.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth started, this time with no one to hit her this time. All Jane could see was a red part of her face forming. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss," Barbossa said. "We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"We want you to leave and never come back," Elizabeth answered frustrated.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa said. The girls gave him confused looks. "Means "no."

"Very well," Elizabeth said. She took off her medallion. Jane looked and noticed that the coin looked familiar. She looked closely to it and knew she saw it from somewhere...

"I'll drop it," said Elizabeth.

"Me holds are bursting' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa inquired.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. My sister and I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya, now?" Barbossa asked.

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it," Elizabeth said. She held it over and began to let it drop, and saw the pirates lunging forward to stop her. Elizabeth found it all amusing.

Barbossa gave out a small laugh. "You have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth Turner," Elizabeth answered, knowing "Swann" would put her, her sister and her father in total danger. Just at that moment, Elizabeth had put her sister in danger. She had said "my sister Ruth and I." However, they would be looking for a "Miss Ruth Turner" not a Miss Ruth Swann. That is what came into her mind.

"And you?" he asked Jane.

"Jane Selwyn," she answered.

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "We are maids in Governor's Household

The captain looked at "Miss Turner" and "Miss Selwyn" and then at the crew.

"Miss Turner?" Barbossa said, emphasizing mostly on Elizabeth's name.

"Bootstrap," Pintel said, knowing the name meant something.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that." Barbossa said. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," Elizabeth lied. Jane knew that she had stolen it from Will but didn't say anything.

"Very well, you hand it over," said Barbossa, and held out his hand. "And we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth was hesitant for a second and looked to Jane for an answer. She just shot her stares to just hand it over and gave a small nod. Elizabeth reluctantly let it drop in Barbossa's hands.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth asked, but he ignored her.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port," the Bo'sun said. Jane was relieved, as it was the only peace she had heard overnight.

"Wait! You have to take me and Miss Selwyn to shore," Elizabeth said, with Jane coming behind her. "According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren..."

Barbossa, annoyed, turned to her.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing," Barbossa said. "And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_ , Miss Turner and Miss Selwyn."


	8. COTB: To Save a Sister or Two

**Chapter 8 ~ To Save a Sister or Two**

Ruth was relieved to hear the sound of silence for the first time ever that night. However, when she was going to get help, Ruth had seen Elizabeth and Jane being kidnapped by the Pirates. Ruth tried following the men and looked at Jane and Elizabeth rather than the poor people surrounding her. The young Miss Swann tried to reach the pirates. However, the young girl tripped onto her face. Ruth was scared for her life. She found a sword pointed at her and a pirate staring at her, as if he had seen her before. The pirate quickly turned away, causing Ruth to watch as her would-be-killer fled the scene. Ruth tried looking at her surroundings but couldn't track down where the pirates or her sister and best friend were being taken.

Ruth raced up into Fort Charles, grabbing onto the skirt of her dress and running up to Commodore Norrington, her future brother-in-law and ignoring the guards standing there.

"James!" Ruth shouted. Norrington looked at her, bewildered. "It's all my fault! They told me to run! I should have listened"

"Who, Ruth, slow down," said Norrington. told her, trying to calm her in the softest voice he could manage.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault."

"Ruth, calm down!" Norrington shouted at her, and gently took her shoulders into his hand. Ruth's tears were coming down her face, but she immediately wiped them away. "Now, what happened?"

"It's Jane and Elizabeth..." Ruth began. "They were taken. Kidnapped by two pirates of that cursed crew. I tried to catch up, but I lost them."

"It's a good thing you did, Ruth."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you would have been captured and not be here telling us what you saw."

"Ruth?" Governor Swann said. His daughter turned to face him and quickly went over and embraced her father. "Thank god you're alright

"Papa, it is horrible. The pirates, they've taken Elizabeth and Jane!"

"I know they did, dear." Governor Swann felt his youngest daughter's cheek. "You're cold." He took off his jacket and put it around Ruth's shoulders. "Now, I must take you home for you to rest."

"But...but...what about Elizabeth, and Jane, Papa?" Ruth asked. While Elizabeth called their father "Father," Ruth still called him "Papa" more than her older sister.

"Don't worry, Miss Swann," Norrington said. "I will see to it myself that your sister and Miss Turner return unharmed."

Ruth grabbed onto his wrist and looked at him deadly serious in the eyes. "Promise, Commodore Norrington? Because Elizabeth is more than just my sister and Miss Turner is more than just my servant. They are also my friends. "

"You have my word, Ruth," Norrington said.

"Thank you, James," Ruth said. He gave her a nod.

"Come, darling," Governor Swann said. He wrapped his arm around Ruth's shoulder and ushered his daughter to a carriage. The young Swann sister prayed for her sister and her best friend as she stared out the window as the carriage moved to take her back home.

Meanwhile, Will Turner had just re-awoken from being knocked out from the night before. The last thing that Will remembered was seeing Elizabeth and his poor little sister being dragged away by other pirates and being taken to the _Black Pearl_. He was determined to save them both, no matter what the Cost. Will attempted to look for Ruth first, but couldn't find her. However, he saw her sitting down, dressed in a white dress with green leaves design and her hair up, in council with James Norrington. She was watching the entire meeting in silence. Ruth said nothing as Will came to stand beside her.

"They've taken Jane and Elizabeth!" Will shouted.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington ordered, without even looking Will in the eye.

"We have to hunt them down," Will said, and removed Murtogg's grasp on his arm. "We must save them."

"And where do you propose we start?" Ruth's father interrupted. " If you have any information concerning my eldest daughter and your sister, please share it.

"That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg said. Everyone noticed Ruth's eyes going cold at the mention of the man who tried to kill her. "He talked about the _Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy corrected his friend.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him," Will said. "He could lead us to it.

"No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies," said Norrington. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

Before Norrington continued his defense, Will threw his hatchet onto the table, causing Ruth to jump at her childhood friend's sudden outburst.

"That's not good enough!" Will shouted. Norrington had enough of this man. He grabbed onto Will and returned him his hatchet.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only person here who cares for Elizabeth and Jane."

Ruth watched the exchange between Norrington and Turner. The younger Swann sister quickly left the building and ignored the calls of her father. Instead, when he called for her, Ruth lied and said she was going home. However, Ruth was following Will to the jail. The latter of the two turned.

"Ruth, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I'm going to help you break Jack out of jail," Ruth said. Will looked at her surprised.

"How did you know?" Will asked.

"Oh, I didn't know. It was just a lucky guess, you know, because, both our sisters' lives are on the line and it's best if we both work together if we're going to save Elizabeth and Jane."

Will's selfishness suddenly faded. He wasn't going to allow Ruth to get caught saving an outlaw, and a pirate at that.

"No, Ruth," Will said. "I can't let you help me and get yourself in danger. We've just lost our sisters to pirates, and I don't intend for the same thing to happen to either of you. You will get caught."

"Then, I'll follow you," Ruth said. "Mark my words, I will follow you, stow away on a ship you plan to take. Even if you don't let me go. "

Will sighed. _She's stubborn just like Elizabeth._

"Fine, you can stay," Will told her. Ruth smiled, knowing she could just convince anyone.


	9. COTB: A Desperate Plan

**Chapter 9 – A Desperate Plan**

Last night, Jane and Elizabeth said no word to each other. "Why did you do that?" Jane said. Elizabeth looked at her, finally they were breaking the silence this morning. Elizabeth pretended not to know what Jane was talking about.

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Elizabeth. Use my last name like that!?" Jane said.

"You know what would have happened, Jane," said Elizabeth. Jane winced at her full name. "I am the Governor's daughter. They would use that as leverage, hold me hostage, and probably do harm to Ruth and Father."

"Yeah, well, now they're keeping you alright, under my last name," said Jane. "And now, I had to use 'Selwyn' as my last name, even though it isn't. When they find out that we're both using aliases, we'll be their next meal." Jane took a deep breath, "but these names will protect our families from the pirates."

Another thing passed for Jane, another fact she nearly forgot to point out: the medallion her father sent her, the one that Will and Jane wore frequently.

"Is there any reason why you had my father's medallion with you, Elizabeth?" Jane asked. "We thought we lost it when the ship was attacked by the Black Pearl."

"I thought that you were pirates," Elizabeth said, a tear coming down her face. "I couldn't let them hurt you if they found that coin around your neck. Ruth told me to get rid of it all those years ago, but I didn't listen. If I had, then neither one of us would be in this dangerous position right now. I never meant to hurt you and Will, Jane. I promise I didn't. I thought I was protecting you by keeping it away from you, but now, I realized….it just got us in huge trouble. And I'm sorry, Janie. I'm so sorry."

Jane felt the tears coming down her face as well. Both women were emotional in the moment, for neither girl had ever seen the other cry. Jane sat down on the bench connected to the window behind them and both girls brought each other into their arms as a moment of comfort. The two were like sisters, along with Mia and Ruth. Now, they were wondering what was happening to Elizabeth's sister and Jane's brother, but for now, they had each other to comfort and nothing would ever change between Jane Turner and Elizabeth Swann

* * *

Ruth and Will entered the prison where Jack was being kept. At first, they were skeptical about Will's plan, but Ruth was willing to go along with it. They would do anything to rescue their sisters, even if it meant committing to a life of crime and going to Jack Sparrow for help. When they entered, Sparrow was lying down in his sell, both people watching him. It was time for the two of them to get into business with each other.

"You, Sparrow," Will said, the pirate looked up at them.

"Aye," said Jack.

"Yeah, the only Jack Sparrow." Ruth said. It was obvious she wanted answers as to where her sister was at. "You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it, love" Jack said, showing off his disgusting teeth with a smile. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack asked. "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough," Will snapped. "Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a pirate," said Will.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked, getting up to look at Mr. Turner and Miss Swann.

"Please, Captain Jack Sparrow, they took our sisters!" Ruth cried. Jack smiled.

"Oh, I like you, Miss Swann," Jack said. Ruth raised an eyebrow. It was probably because she got his name right.

"Aren't you such a charming ladies' man?" Ruth asked sarcastically, glaring deeply at him.

"Jack didn't answer, but instead turned his attention back on Will.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"We can get you out of here," Will said.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack pointed out.

"I helped build these cells." said Will. "These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench that was nearby and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength? the door will lift free.

"Well, I know the lady's name," Jack said, looking at Ruth, who continued glaring at him. "But what's yours?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jack asked.

"Yes." said William.

"Uh-huh. And your sister what's her name?"

"Jacqueline," Will answered. "She goes by Jane though. "

Even Ruth knew that, and she was beginning to wonder if Jane was named after somebody else. Jane never liked spelling it out, so she began going by the nickname "Jane" to alleviate the pain. Ruth noticed that the name meant something to Sparrow, as he looked at the name in recognition, but that look disappeared.

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass and your sister. Do we have an accord?"

The two of them shook hands between the bars. Ruth was forced to do the same as well.

"Agreed. Get me out." said Jack.

Will successfully broke the door open.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will said.

"Not without my effects," said Jack, going up to get his effects.

 _Pirates_ , Arabella thought to herself.

" We're going to steal a ship?" Will said. He, Ruth, and Jack were looking at the Dauntless, looming in the harbor.

"Stealing the HMS Dauntless?" Ruth asked.

"Commandeer," Jack corrected them. " We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." He gave them critical look. "One question about your business, kids, or there's no use going. These girls? Your sisters? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for them," Will said.

"As would I," said Ruth answered.

" Oh, good. No worries, then." Said Jack. Ruth looked at him curiously.

"Do you have any siblings, Captain Sparrow?"

"Yeah, I do, and she's a strong-willed one. However, she's no longer here. Haven't seen her since last night." said Jack. The trio made their way to a boat nearby. He then looked at Ruth. "One question though, darling, how well are you at acting as being a hostage?" Jack asked her. Ruth raised an eyebrow, officially remembering her last meeting with Jack, which began with him putting chains around her neck and holding her at gunpoint and ended with him making a terrible escape.

She hoped he wouldn't botch this one up.

* * *

Jack, Will, and Ruth both walked underwater. Don't ask them how, they just did, with Jack in the lead, Ruth in the middle and Will at the end. They struggled to go against the current. Ruth thought it was just getting ridiculous. It's impossible to walk under water with a boat over your head and a pocket of air. However, this was part of their stupid plan, so they had to go along with it.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Ruth said. Will nodded in agreement.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide, luv," Jack told her. Ruth, for once, actually had to agree with him. And for some reason, Ruth found him quite attractive...for a pirate at least. When they were on the Dauntless, Jack had a strong grip on Ruth's bounded wrist, to ensure that they appeared to be kidnapping her. Okay, so the ropes weren't tied. She would be able to take them off when the navy left the ship.

Everyone stay calm!" Jack shouted. "We are taking over the ship. And if you don't step down now," Jack said, pointing a gun at Ruth's face. She remembered the trauma of him holding her at gunpoint, so her reactions weren't one hundred percent emphasized. They were actually real. "...Then Miss Swann sleeps with the fish.

"Aye! Avast!" Will said. Jack and Ruth both looked at him in a weird way, causing Will to look slightly embarrassed."

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay. Now, I suggest you release Miss Swann at once." said Gilette.

"Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack pointed his gun at Gillette now. "Savvy? Now, if you don't want the governor's daughter harmed," he pointed the gun back at Ruth, "then you 'll stand down. "


	10. COTB: Just Ruth

**Chapter 10 - Just Ruth**

Meanwhile, on the _Interceptor_ , Groves noticed that Gillette was on a small boat, coming their way to the Endeavour.

"Commodore!" said Groves. Norrington turned and saw Gillette were coming closer

" Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner - they've taken the Dauntless and Ruth Swann!" Gillette shouted. Norrington looked through his spy glass and saw the two of them on board, but no Ruth Swann.

"Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." said Norrington. Meanwhile, Ruth noticed the ship was coming.

"Here they come." said Ruth, looking overboard.

"Bring her around! Bring her around!" Gillette shouted.

Norrington and his men came up on the Dauntless.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," said Norrington. However, there was nothing, no sign of Jack, Will, or the captive Ruth. "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

They turned to see the ship sailing away, Ruth was sitting on the floor, still itching to take these "bonds" off.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

"Set top sails and clear up this mess."

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them."

"We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines.

"Hands, come about," Groves shouted. "Run out the guns. We open fire on our own ship, sir?

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," said James.

"With Ruth Swann on board?" Groves asked. James forgot about Ruth. He didn't know how he was going to even rescue her. They didn't even have the chance to follow her, for a sailor came up to Commodore Norrington.

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" the Sailor said. The Interceptor ironically intercepted the boat Gillette and his crew were in. The boys quickly escaped their boat as it was destroyed.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Groves said with a smile.

James looked utterly appalled and was immensely angry, "So it would seem."

Now how were they going to save Ruth now?

 **Line division**

Ruth couldn't believe they did it, they actually did it! Will and Jack and Ruth made it onto the Interceptor when Norrington came to capture them and save Ruth. However, they found themselves duped and that they had gotten away. That they finally outran the British navy. Ruth took a sword that she had found it below deck. She hoped that her lessons with Will would finally pay off. Of course, he said she needed some better work on her grip, but she still had good form.

"Do you even know how to fight, luv?" Jack asked her, looking at Ruth's blade.

"Yeah, I actually do," Ruth said. She began sword-fighting, pretending there was a common enemy. However, she suddenly lost her grasp. He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, not that much," Ruth said regrettably. "When you're the Governor's daughter, you don't learn how to use a sword as much as other girls do, if they're lucky. So, my moves kind of stink."

"I could tell, Lassie," he said. Jack came up. " I could teach you to fight a bit better, Miss Swann. Ruth raised an eyebrow."

"Fine, but I don't see why…" Ruth began. Suddenly, Jack raised his sword. Ruth quickly blocked it before it hit her. "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just know that your enemy will strike you down, no matter your pretty face." He rose the sword again. "Now, again." Jack said. They both continued advancing towards each other, parries and lunges. Ruth rose the sword to block Jack's blade. As they continued struggling with each other, Ruth suddenly found herself up against Jack, their swords together. Jack looked at Ruth, straight into her blue eyes. It was something about her eyes that made Jack notice her, as if he's seen those eyes before. But, he never noticed how beautiful she was. Ruth meanwhile found herself lost in his chocolate brown eyes. When she looked past all the teeth and bad breath, she found that Jack had this different side she's never seen before. They were so lost in each other's eyes. . . Their lips were very close, and Will happened to show up at the wrong moment.

"What are you two doing?" Will asked. Ruth and Jack looked at each other.

"Nothing," Jack and Ruth said together. They quickly departed from one another.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised Jane and me by herself," Will began while sharpening his sword. Ruth had heard Will's story and felt sad for him every time she heard this story. " After she died, we came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked.

"My father, William Turner," said Will. "At the jail, it was only after you taught me and my sister's name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im," said Jack. "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate," Will snapped, bringing up his sword. This really wasn't helping him at all. Ruth grew alarmed. She would be surprised if her father was said to be a pirate, but she probably wouldn't hold Jack at sword point.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again," said Jack.

"You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack said. He moved a sail, catching Will and swinging him out to sea. Ruth was too still to move.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention, said Jack. "The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesie, savvy? So…" Ruth brought him back, and helping him back up into the ship. "Can you two sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?

"Tortuga ?" Will and Ruth asked.

" Tortuga." said Jack.

Ruth looked to Jack.

"Uh, thanks for the lesson," Ruth said. To say the least, Jack actually helped her improve a little bit better.

"That was only the beginning Miss Swann," Jack said. "Though you display a good form, you need a little bit more work.

"More sword-fighting lessons to come then?" Ruth asked.

"Aye, Miss Swann," said Jack with a smile.

Ruth looked away to join Will. She then looked back to him.

"Oh and it's Ruth to you," Ruth said. "Miss Swann is too formal."

"As you wish, Ruthie," he said. Ruth just looked at him, surprised that he called her that nickname. Oh well, it just stuck with her.

 **Yeah, sorry Will interrupted their chemistry. Hope you guys don't mind this pairing. Ruth and Jack are slowly falling in love with each other. Just remember this is a Jack Sparrow/Ruth Swann pairing. Mia will appear soon.**


	11. COTB: Mr Gibbs

**Chapter 11 – Mr. Gibbs**

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy?" Jack said as they walked through the isle of Tortuga, and straight into the village. . He looked at Ruth and Will who were looking at the town itself.

"What do you think?"

"It'll linger." said Will

Jack : I'll tell you mates," Jack told them. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Suddenly a woman knocked up with him.

"Oh sor..." Mia looked up. "Jack?"

"Amelia?" Jack said. She looked at Ruth.

"Ruth? Will?" The two friends looked at Mia.

"Mia?" Will asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to try and save my pathetic brother," she looked at him. "Only to find him alright, and putting my two friends in danger."

"Wait..." said Ruth. She looked at the Sparrow siblings.

"Jack...Mia... is your sister?"

"Half sister, if you want to get technical," Amelia said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Will asked her.

"Well, Will, Ruthie, you got to understand..." said Mia. "I couldn't tell you or anybody that Jack was my brother. Or, well, you know, Norrington could have overheard me say that to someone and..."

"We understand," Will and Ruth said. Mia looked at her friends abruptly.

"You do?" she asked. They nodded. "Hm, that was easier than I thought."

Suddenly a woman with red hair approached him. Jack smiled when he saw her.

Jack : Scarlett!" Jack shouted. The wench slapped him in the face. Ruth and Will had their eyes wide open. Mia grimaced. She should have seen this happening. Giselle came up closer.

"Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" Jack shouted.

"Who was she?!" Giselle asked.

"What?" Jack asked her. Giselle slapped him.

"And who are you!?" Giselle asked Ruth.

"Uh, I'm..." Ruth began.

"Oh, she's Jack's girlfriend," Mia said. Ruth and Will looked at her. Giselle looked at Jack and slapped him.

"If you want my advice," Giselle said, walking up to Ruth. She pointed at Jack accusingly. "find a man who won't flirt with every girl he meets."

"Oh, I'm not really his girlfriend" Ruth said.

"Oh, but she is," Mia said. "You don't need to be modest, Ruth. He was cheating on you with Giselle, and cheated on Scarlett with Giselle."

Giselle slapped him a third time before storming off. Mia laughed.

"I may have deserved that first one, but the other two, no," Jack sneered at his younger sister. Mia just smiled smugly. "What are you doing in Tortuga anyways?"

"Here to find a crew, but I have got nothing to spring you out of jail!" Mia said. "But I see you found out on your own. What are you guys doing in Tortuga?"

"Mia, they took Elizabeth and Jane," said Will. Mia looked at them. She was very shocked to learn that her greatest friends were missing as well. Sure, the Swann sisters, the Turner siblings and Mia were a group of friends (excluding Elizabeth when Ruth grew older).

"By who?" Mia asked.

"By Hector Barbossa of the Black Pearl," Jack said. Mia hoped she wouldn't hear that name again. She remembered when she was thirteen years old and her father left when she was eighteen years old when she got a job as a maid in Norrington's house. Barbossa had left her brother on Rumrunner's island and had marooned Jack on the island. And for ten years, he wanted to kill Barbossa. The current captain of the Black Pearl had never been the same eighteen years ago, when he had lost his wife and child. The last Mia heard of Arabella Barbossa, née James and her daughter was that the baby girl had been adopted by a rich family. Mia didn't know who the mysterious parents were, but she knew that Hector Barbossa wasn't the same when his wife and daughter were forced to leave. It was perhaps one of the hardest things that Barbossa had to endure, leading to his now cruel and selfish nature.

"Then let's go kill the son of a bitch," said Mia. "And , thankfully, I found someone that all of us know."

Line division

Mia took them to an alley, where Jack and Mia threw a bucket of water at a man laying there. Will and Ruth thought he looked familiar.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" yelled the man.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs," said Mia. Mr. Gibbs looked to her.

"Mother's love! Jack! Mia! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck," said Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Ruth said, remembering him when she was a child. "Is that you?"

"And Miss Ruth Swann," said Gibbs. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl.

"You two know each other?" Jack asked surprised.

"Actually, I thought you would forget about me by now?" Ruth asked.

"Oh, I remember you, little Miss Ruth Swann, I'd never forget you. The little girl who sung and dream about pirates all day."

Jack had to admit, he never heard of a Governor's daughter be so fascinated with pirates. Now, it made Jack feel as if he knew her a little bit closer.

"Oh, really?" Jack asked, looking at Ruth.

"Oh, shut up," Ruth said, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I must say, are you two..." Mr. Gibbs asked, almost in an alarming tone.

"No!" the two of them shouted.

"Back on to business," said Jack. He looked at Mr. Gibbs. "Now, I know how to reverse your bad luck. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it." said Gibbs. Suddenly, Will took a bucket of water and splashed it onto Mr. Gibbs.

"Blast! I'm already awake!

"That was for the smell." Said Will and RUth couldn't help but smile.


	12. COTB: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - A Past Revealed**

Mia and Ruth were talking with each other when they reached the inn, trying to avoid anyone. Will was standing close by to make sure they were alright. Jack showed up with more drinks. He went to the trio.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack told them before sitting down at a table with Mr. Gibbs.

" Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl. I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack , it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?

Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack nodded towards Will.

"The kids?" Gibbs eyed Ruth and Will.

"No, the kid," said Jack. He pointed over to Will. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only son. But the problem is, he's got a sister, savvy?

"Does he, now?"

"Yes, but bein' Bootstrap's daughter, Miss Turner probably did not use her birth name, so that means…He doesn't know she exists and has no knowledge that boy exists."

"Ah, Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I." said Mr. Gibbs. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can… " said Jack.

"…Give nothing back," Mr. Gibb finished before the two of them lifted their glasses and began to drink from them. "I remember the last time we were in this tavern," Jack said. Gibbs looked up. "The last time I was in here, Barbossa proposed to Arabella James, finest woman in all the seas."

"Aye, she was a beauty," said Gibbs, taking a drink. "It's a wonder why she fell in love with Hector, anyways," said Jack. "Tried understandin' what they had, but I was guessing that Ari was just as crazy as Barbossa was."

"Of course, you know the story, Jack," said Gibbs. "Miss James was the daughter of a wealthy merchant, and his wife."

"Oh yes, her father was a strange man, used to keep his money hidden in his shoes.

"Yes, he always wanted his daughter to be a proper woman. Course, his brother couldn't say the same. He was a pirate. Jonathan James, the Captain of the Jewel of the Realm."

"And what a fine ship it was," said Jack.

"Tragic that her father and mother died in a fire, poor old Harry and and Josette. Orphaned Arabella and Erik, raised by Jonny. Course, you know Barbossa. His father, Harald and his wife were friends with Miss Arabella's uncle. Now listen here, Jack, Arabella and Barbossa met each other like that. You were there when it happened, when their darling little girl was born, named after Barbossa's mother."

"Yes, I was trying to help old Jonny with something, and it happened to be that little girl born that day. Such a noble way to be born on the sea, like me half-sister."

"Yes, their little girl named after Barbossa's and Arabella's mother. Gave the little girl Mrs. Barbossa's first name and gave her middle name Mrs. Josette James' name. If it was a boy, they wouldn't dare name it after Barbossa's father, because Harold had abandoned them before Hector was even born. And when the little girl was born, Barbossa did not want to be like his father. Arabella and Hector realized that they could not raise the child. Instead, they gave her to a very wealthy family. You know Miss Swann, of course."

"Well, now that you mention it, she does look familiar. I recognized her from those blue eyes…" Jack trailed off. "No way, is she…" Gibbs nodded.

"Yes, Ruth Swann... is Ruth Josette Barbossa. And that makes 'er Hector Barbossa's daughter."

That was when Jack's jaw dropped.

Will overheard everything, and was not sure how Ruth would take it that her mother and father were pirates? Then again, Ruth and Elizabeth didn't even look like sisters. However, Ruth and Elizabeth did say that their mother, Ella, had blue eyes back then, so it was easy to pass them off as siblings. Great, Will's father was a pirate, his mother, Augustine, was probably one too. Ruth's biological parents were pirates. Hopefully Ruth and Elizabeth didn't have a relative as a pirate. Oh, they all had pirate blood in their veins, didn't they?

He wasn't sure if he would tell Ruth her father's name, or if she would figure it out on her own.

Ruth walked aboard the Interceptor and into the Captain's cabin. Jack was standing there, pretending not to be there. Ruth had been trying to look for him. He had been avoiding her for quite some time. He came up close to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Ruth looked at Jack.

"Alright, Jack, you've avoided me the rest of the night," Ruth said. "What is going on?"

Jack wasn't sure if he should tell Ruth or not. However, being the pirate that he was, Jack thought he could use this as an advantage. She was a very beautiful woman, especially those cold blue eyes. Ever since learning that Ruth was Barbossa's daughter, Jack saw her more as her mother than her father. She had the same fierceness and fiery personality as Arabella did. And she very well had her father's rash thinking. However, there was one way to tell how different they were: Ruth looked like a lonely puppy, and she was lost.

Ruth was actually something Jack envisioned. He usually did not like to form attachments with women, but Ruth seemed to be the exception.

"Look, Ruthie, I..." Jack was going to tell her the truth.

"What?" Ruth asked, breaking the silence.

"You appear to be my kind of woman, Miss Swann, fiery, independent," Jack said and began touching her auburn hair, the same hair as Barbossa.  
"Are you trying to seduce me, Jack?" Ruth asked him, pulling his hand away from her hair. "What about those two girls? From what I hear, you're quite the ladies' man. A...A scoundrel."

"A scoundrel you say?"

"Yeah, A scoundrel who needs a crew to yell at rather than a woman for company."

"Don't you like decent men?" said Jack.

"I happen to like decent men." Ruth said. (Star Wars reference.)

"Like a man, Commodore Norrington?"

"No!" Ruth said. Mia liked him. "Don't get me wrong, James is a good man, but he always liked Elizabeth."

"So, tell me, Rue," said Jack. "What do you feel about pirates, darling?"

"Well I wouldn't mind..." Ruth said. Suddenly, Jack couldn't take it any longer. He leaned in and gave Ruth a kiss, a bigkiss on the mouth. Ruth liked that. She'd been wanting to do that ever since she and Jack "dueled" on the _Interceptor_. They continued kissing passionately, as the world disappeared around it. Jack usually didn't like kissing other women, but with Ruth, it felt different, feeling her warm lips on his. The two of them ignored the world around them, their kiss was all that mattered and their romance began...

Sorry a short chapter.

 _ **Calm down people, they're not having sex! Trying to keep this story clean.**_

 _ **Were you guys expecting that Ruth was actually adopted? Yes or no? Well, now you know why this title is called "Pirate Blood In Their Veins." Ruth's father is Hector Barbossa, Mia's half-brother is Jack Sparrow and Jane's father is Bootstrap Bill and they're all pirates. See, the three girls do not accept that they are born-pirates (Okay, Mia just a little bit.) but still have pirate blood in their veins and this is about them accepting who they truly are.**_

 _ **Also, I made up Barbossa's past life. This fanfic was written before**_ **Dead Men Tell No Tales,** _ **and Barbossa's role as Ruth's father is going to be inspired by his role being Carina's father. Also the names of Elizabeth's and Will's mothers names are made up by me, so its not their official names.**_

 _ **Also, I'm thinking of putting the first three films in one book and the last two films in a second book, focusing on a second generation of pirates. What do you think?**_

 _ **Leave a comment below.**_


	13. COTB: And a Curse Revealed

**A/N: Okay, so originally, it was going to be part of the last chapter, but I decided to split them in two.**

 **Special Thanks To Arwen the Storyteller, my reader who continues to support this story and to everyone else who is willing to read this one.**

 **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Only Ruth Josette Swann, Amelia Greta Jones, and Jane Augustine Turner**

 **And a Curse Revealed**

Jane and Elizabeth were in the captain's quarters still. Of course, they had spoken a lot to each other, planning on how to get out of this situation. They hadn't come up with anything yet, so it was a bit frustrating. Jane hoped that the Navy was finding them, because Elizabeth was one of the Governor's only daughters.

Two of the pirates that Jane remembered were the ones who kidnapped them came in with a red and purple dress, one of each.

"You'll be dinin' with the captain," said Pintel. "And he requests you wear this."

"Whoa," Jane looked on the purple dress. Jane wanted to touch it, and went to do exactly that, but Elizabeth stuck a hand out. "What? Those dresses are better than my church one."

"We don't except bribes, and you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request," Elizabeth said, using the words against them.

"He said you'd say that," Pintel said with a smirk. "He also said if that be the case, you'll both be dinin' with the crew…and you'll be naked. "

"Well, sorry to disappoint you gentlemen," said Jane. She took the dresses and handed the red one to Elizabeth. Pintel went angry.

"Fine," he said in a harsh tone.

Many moments later, Barbossa came in to examine the girls and found that they were very well different. And food was brought in.

"Maid or not, it suits you," Barbossa said,

"Dare we ask the fate of their previous owners?" asked Jane.

"Now, none of that." Barbossa said, he gestured to the food before them as Jane and Elizabeth sat down. "Please - dig in."

The girls sat down at the table, eating everything like a lady. Of course, they were very hungry, having not eaten anything in a long time. Barbossa watched them every time, actually, he didn't buy the "eating like a lady" act that Jane and Elizabeth had going on.

There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone," said Barbossa. The two women looked at him. "You must be hungry."

As soon as those words hit them, the twenty-year-old and the nineteen-year old both dug in to their food. They didn't stop eating, even taking gigantic hunks of bread and trying wine. Barbossa actually enjoyed watching them eat, for some reason, he liked it. He offered them a green apple, Jane suddenly went cold. She never liked apples, especially green ones.

"It's poisoned!" Elizabeth said.

"Or worse," said Jane.

"There would be no sense to be killing you, Miss Turner and Miss Selwyn.

"Then release us," Jane said annoyed. She assumed the title "Miss Selwyn" well, trying to pretend to be someone she's not. "You have your trinket. We are of no further value to you!"

He showed Jane and Elizabeth the medallion. Jane wanted it back. It was her father's after all, but she still wasn't sure whether it was her or not.

"You two don't know what this is, do ye?" Barbossa asked.

"It's a pirate medallion," Elizabeth said.

"This is Aztec gold. One of eight-hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So, the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity.

"We hardly believe in ghost stories any more, Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said, Jane took a drink.

"Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale! Buried on an Island of the Dead what can't be found 'cept by those who know where it 'tis. "Is there anything else to this tale, Captain Barbossa?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yes, Miss Selwyn. Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, and we took them all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away…on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize – the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it. "

The monkey screeched and Barbossa consoled him. Jane wondered what his name was. The two of them didn't even notice Elizabeth slip a butter knife behind.

"You know, most pirate captains have a parrot, why a monkey?" Jane asked. Barbossa looked at her.

"My wife loved monkeys. She was the one who rescued Jack here. And had knickknacks for our daughter." The monkey looked at Jane but didn't say anything.

"Loved? Is she..." Jane said.

"Yes," Barbossa answered.

"Your daughter? Is she …" Jane began but couldn't figure out what to say.

"Haven't seen her since she was a baby. Does that answer your question, Miss Selwyn, because I'd like to get on with the story."? Jane nodded as Barbossa continued the story. "Now, thanks to ye, miss Turner, we have the final piece.

"And the blood to be repaid? " Jane asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing you. Yet," said Barbossa.

Elizabeth is horrified. Barbossa holds an apple out to her.

"Apple? " he asked the girls one more time. Much to Jane's surprise, Elizabeth slapped the apple out of Barbossa's hand. She took the stolen knife, trying to run. Jane stood behind Elizabeth as she tried to guide them out of the captain's quarters. Taking the stolen knife, Elizabeth stabbed Barbossa in the shoulder. Elizabeth and Jane looked on in horror as Barbossa easily pulled the blade out without pain, with their mouths wide opened.

"I'm curious - after killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?" Barbossa said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you?" Jane said.

"Good question, Miss Selwyn," said Barbossa.

Elizabeth, without hesitation grabbed onto Jane's wrist and the girls began running out of the ship. Jane screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw before her: a group of undead pirates. Everyone was a zombie pirate. Elizabeth also looked on in horror. The girls began running all over the ship in terror. Jane bumped into a pirate and fell onto the ground. The skeletal figure looked at Jane and it was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen. In fact, this one had the wooden eye.

Jane screamed louder and got up quickly, running around the ship. She lost sight of Elizabeth, who was having it far worse than she was. The girls were being chased all over the ship, Jane ran quickly down to where the brig was at. However, she was not happy to see more pirates down below. She screamed again, jumping back up the steps, cornered by more undead pirates. She took a nearby mop and made sure that the skeletons were connected and was able to make it above deck.

She hid underneath a couple of steps, when suddenly, Jack screeched. Jane didn't scream per se.

"Oh, go jump off a cliff," she yelled, slapping it away. She quickly jumped out of behind and quickly ran back to the Captain's Quarters, where Barbossa grabbed onto her. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"Look, LOOK!" Barbossa shouted and turned her around. Jane looked on it at horror. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living, and so we cannot die - but neither are we dead!" He turned her around him. For too long I have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! Too long, I have been starving to death – and haven't died! I feel nothing ... Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea ... nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

Jane backed away as his hand turned into a skeletal one, his teeth of gold and silver shined in the moonlight.

"You and Miss Turner best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Selwyn. You're in one."

He grabs a wine bottle from a case, uncorks it with his teeth, gives her a little toast, and then drinks. The wine runs through his jaw and rib cage, drenching his clothes. Jane darts around him, back into the cabin, Barbossa hurls the bottle away, shuts the cabin doors. He turns to his men and laughed, followed by the crew. "What are ye looking at? Back to work!" Barbossa shouted to them and the men quickly got back to work.

Jane found herself with Elizabeth again. The two women cuddled with each other in the corner of the cabin.

"Elizabeth, I…I'm scared," Jane said. She never was one to be terrified, but when she was, Jane acted like a seven-year-old.

"So am I, Janie," said Elizabeth. She and Jane remained together for the rest of the night, hoping that their siblings would come and rescue them soon.


End file.
